freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Liberty Rogues
Rogues are a motley assortment of petty criminals who operate mainly in Liberty, attacking targets of opportunity or occasionally working for larger criminal organizations. History The Rogues are a product of over two centuries of systematic lower-class cleansing that occurred on the Liberty planets of Manhattan, Denver, and Los Angeles. Relocated to the Texas prison system, many of them ended up planetside on Houston upon release. Some stayed straight and joined the population scratching out a living. The rest returned to their life of crime, often ending up vaporized by a pursuing Liberty Police Incorporated patrol or back in prison for longer stretches, manning the prison factories that are the economic lifeblood of the Texas system. Some say the massive Liberty Police Incorporated roundups of even minor offenders in Liberty have more to do with staffing these plants cheaply than reducing crime. Fresh out of the incubator of the Texas prison system, they have limited choices. Either they work in the factories of Houston for a pittance, join the Bounty Hunters and hunt down their former brethren, go radical and hook up with the Xenos, or rejoin their former partners in crime. The latter path is the obvious one for most. Simply put, these are not-too-quick opportunists, people willing to do whatever it takes to make a buck and get by until tomorrow. Usually they end up taking the fall for anything illegal that occurs in Liberty, whether they were involved or not. The Rogues are generally a disorganized lot. They are responsible for most of the Trade Lane attacks in Liberty space and the adjacent Independent Worlds, usually operating in groups of only two or three ships, without much grasp of advanced tactics. They also provide shelter for the Outcasts in exchange for Cardamine. Recently they have become the smugglers for much of the Cardamine in Liberty space, supplementing or even replacing the Outcasts on certain high-risk routes. This has made them accomplices to the most persecuted criminal group in Liberty space. They admire the Outcasts, wishing they could be as smart and careful as the Edge World faction. But they regard the LPI as their ultimate foes, perhaps aware that soon they will probably be under the LPI's thumb once again. The primary Rogue base is Buffalo, deep within the confines of the Badlands of New York System. Secondary bases are in the Whitney Asteroid Field in California, the Reppu Cloud in Galileo, the Corcovado Field in Cortez, and the Wrangell Field in Hudson. Rogues are frequent visitors to Junker and Lane Hacker bases. Bases Under Control *Buffalo Base - New York system (Headquarters) *Alcatraz Depot - California system *Montezuma Base - Cortez system *Dawson Base - Hudson system *Padua Base - Galileo system Favored Ships *Pirate Z-2010 Bloodhound Light Fighter *Pirate Z-3005 Wolfhound Heavy Fighter *Pirate Z-1138 Mule Freighter Official Faction Standings *Allies **Lane Hackers **Outcasts *Enemies **House Police **House Navies **House Corperations **Bounty Hunters **Xenos Rep Grinding Info Friends *Lane Hackers (+0.35) *Outcasts (+0.35) *Junkers (+0.15) *Unioners (+0.15) *Golden Chrysanthemums (+0.10) *Mollys (+0.05) Enemies *Interspace Commerce (-0.25) *Kishiro Technologies (-0.25) *Liberty Navy (-0.25) *LPI (-0.25) *LSF (-0.25) *Samura Industries (-0.25) *Universal Shipping (-0.25) *Xenos (-0.25) *Deep Space Engineering (-0.20) *Republican Shipping (-0.20) *Border World Exports (-0.15) *Bounty Hunters Guild (-0.15) *Cryer Pharmaceuticals (-0.15) *Gateway Shipping (-0.15) *Ageira Technologies (-0.10) *ALG Waste Disposal (-0.10) *Blood Dragons (-0.10) *Farmers Alliance (-0.10) *Kusari Naval Forces (-0.10) *Orbital Spa and Cruise (-0.10) *Red Hessians (-0.10) *Synth Foods, Inc (-0.10) *Bundschuh (-0.05) *Gaians (-0.05) News THE CARDAMINE CONNECTION: BUFFALO -- The trade and use of Cardamine has brought three criminal factions together around the Outcasts, who produce the powerful narcotic. The Golden C. use Cardamine as part of their ritualistic subculture and distribute it into Kusari space. The Lane Hackers trade valuable shipping information to the Outcasts in exchange for the drug. Finally, there are the Rogues. They supply and shelter the Outcast smugglers on their way through Liberty space. This symbiotic relationship has been very effective in spreading the drug throughout Sirius. Rumors "Rogues live life for the day, not for the future. We don't dwell on the past neither. If I got money in my pocket and some Cardamine stashed, then what do I gotta worry about tomorrow or yesterday for? Besides, I can't always remember what happened yesterday and I might be dead tomorrow." - Carlos Means, Alcatraz Depot "There's been talk of a Liberty Rogue who is uniting all of us together. I dunno if it's true or not, but I've heard people say he's got over 100 kills and more and more Rogue pilots are joining under his command. If I get a chance I'll join him. I think he's in New York." - Randy Guff, Alcatraz Depot "The Cardamine run to Rochester is kind of like your Rogue graduation test. If you make it, you're ready to take on the Independent Worlds. Navy's waiting by West Point for smugglers -- so is the LPI in the north. Of course, the Xenos are also a wildcard." - Patrick Knife, Buffalo Base "The Outcasts know we need their Cardamine, and they look down on us for it. I can see it in their eyes, even if they don't say anything. I don't like them holding the Cardamine over us, but I need it." - Tad Timov, Alcatraz Depot Rumors About Rogues "We must occasionally make the long journey to Leiden in the Independent Worlds to sell Cardamine and buy supplies from the smelly foreigners. The Lane Hackers are strange, but not so bad once you get to know them. The Rogues are disgusting pigs. They always harass us in the bar." - Kazuko Hara, Golden Chrysanthemums, Ainu Depot "Caught myself a Rogue smuggling Artifacts behind Denver in the Cheyenne Field last week. He tried to run for it but smacked straight into an asteroid. Gotta tell ya, it cracked me up watching that ship explode. Stupid Rogues." - Liberty Police Incorporated, Planet Denver Category:Factions Category:Criminals Category:Liberty Factions Category:Criminal Factions